Secrets
by MJTMGURL
Summary: Isabel hasn't told Jesse anything about Alex and Jesse doesn't know she's an alien. Will certain events force her to tell her secrets? read and find out (Chapter2 is up)
1. One year

A/N: this isn't one of my best stories but i got the idea and i had to write it then i decided to post it. plus my school doesn't have any heat so we got out early and i got to finish this. in this whole story the episode "i married an alien" never happened. i dunno if Isabel told Jesse about Alex yet but in this she hasn't. 

__

There's been an accident. Alex is dead." the voice of Sheriff Valenti said. When he said this Isabel let out a piercing scream that would damage your eardrums. 

Isabel sat up quickly in her bed breathing heavily. She looked over at the clock, it said 5AM. It was going to be a long day for Isabel Ramirez.

Jesse sat up next to her. "Isabel? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should go back to bed you have to be in court today." Isabel reassured him. Though, she wasn't really reassuring herself. She layed back down in her bed and slowly drifted back to towards he nightmares.

~~~~~~~

An hour later Isabel woke up, got dressed, and began to try and make breakfast.

"Good morning, Isabel." Jesse said as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't exactly say good." Isabel mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Jesse asked giving her a strange look.

"Good morning! I said good morning." Isabel said nervously putting on a fake smile.

"So what are you doing today?" Jesse asked her sitting down at the kitchen table.

"After my classes I'm going to the Crashdown because Liz, Maria and I have to plan Kyle's birthday party." Isabel said as she tried to flip the pancake she was cooking.

"Oh right his birthday is tomorrow." Jesse said as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Yeah" Isabel sighed.

"Why did you guys want to throw him a surprise party again?" Jesse questioned.

"Um. . . well last year we all kinda forget it was his birthday and we want to make it up to him." Isabel said sadly as she put down two pancakes on Jesse's plate.

"How could you forget one of your best friend's birthdays?" Jesse asked with a laugh.

__

Why does he keep asking questions? Isabel thought. "Well. . . uh. . . it's kind of a long story. A story I really don't want to talk about"

"Okay well when you do feel like taking I'm always here." Jesse said a little hurt that she wouldn't talk to him. "I gotta go. I'll seeya later today" He kissed Isabel goodbye and left the house.

Isabel looked around the kitchen. She didn't feel like cleaning up, and she didn't feel like going to her classes. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and stay there all day, but she knew she would have nightmares if she did.

~~~~~~~

Isabel decided to hang out at the Crashdown all day. Max and the rest of her friends didn't have school because the teachers had meetings all day.

"Hey, Iz" Liz said when Isabel walked into the Crashdown.

"Hi" Isabel said as she sat down at the counter resting her chin on her hand.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked.

"I'm fine. What about you guys?" Isabel asked them.

"We're okay." Maria said.

"Yeah," Liz agreed, "But I still can't believe it's been a year since. . ."

"Please don't say it. This morning has been bad enough." Isabel protested.

"Sorry." Liz apologized. "So you haven't said anything about Alex to Jesse?"

"No." Isabel said. "Other than my alien secret that's the only thing I haven't told him."

"Iz, maybe you should tell him." Maria suggested.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell that story right now." Isabel explained.

"Oh." That was all Maria could think of saying in response to that.

"So are we gonna plan a surprise party for Kyle or are we just gonna sit here all day." Liz said changing the subject.

"Yeah, let's start planning before it gets too late and he's done work." Maria agreed.

The three girls began to plan in between Maria and Liz working. Max and Michael cam in about an hour after Isabel got there. They helped out by going out and buying all the streamers and things. That afternoon Kyle came into the Crashdown after work. Luckily they hid all the stuff for his party.

Everyone was pretty quiet that day. Isabel noticed Liz had last year's yearbook on the counter. "Hey, Liz can I look at this?"

"Sure." Liz said. 

Isabel flipped to the pictures of the Juniors. She stared at the picture of Alex. Then she noticed a page that was marked by a bunch of pictures. She flipped to the page where she found the memorial Maria had designed for him. Isabel began looking through the pictures Liz had stuck in that page. There were different pictures of Liz, Maria and Alex, some of just Alex, and a really funny one of Alex, Max, and Michael. Isabel didn't know where Liz got that one. Then she noticed another picture it was of her and Alex dancing at the prom. She just stared at it tears forming in her eyes. Max, Michael, Kyle, Liz, and Maria came around Isabel.

"I miss Alex." Liz said.

"We all do." Max told her.

"Things just aren't the same without him." Kyle said.

"They never will be." Maria said quietly.

"He was great friend. I remember he punched me because he thought I was cheating on you with Courtney." Michael said pointing to Maria and remembering that day.

"Don't talk about that right now." Maria told him.

Isabel felt the tears streaming down her face now. Max noticing this put his arm around her and gave her a hug. He pulled away and looked her in the eye. "It's sometimes a good thing to remember good things about our friends."

"I know but it just makes me feel even worse about this whole thing. This shouldn't have happened, especially not to Alex." Isabel said, her tears still coming.

Just then the door to the Crashdown opened. Everyone turned around to find Jesse standing there. They all still had sad looks on their faces and Isabel was quickly wiping away her tears, but Jesse didn't notice her doing that. 

"What's going on? You guys look like someone just died." Jesse gave a little laugh, but no one else did. Isabel began to cry again and the tears were starting to come from Maria and Liz, too. "What's wrong, Isabel?" Jesse walked up to Isabel, gave her a hug and said, "You were acting pretty weird this morning and now I come in here you're crying and you all have these depressed looks on your faces."

"Isabel, I think you should tell him now." Maria said.

"Tell me what?" Jesse asked with a worried look on his face.

"We need to talk. Liz can we go into the backroom?" Isabel said wiping her tears again.

"Sure. Go ahead." Liz told her.

Isabel took Jesse's hand and led him into the backroom of the Crashdown.

"Isabel, what's going on?" Jesse asked again.

"Um. . . Jesse there's something I haven't told you about yet." Isabel took a deep breath and was about to speak but Jesse cut her off.

"What?!" Isabel could tell he was angry.

"Please let me tell you everything before you say anything. This is a hard story for me to tell. Exactly a year and one day ago I ad my junior prom. I went with one of my best friends, Alex. He had always liked me, but I constantly told him we could only be friends. That night I realized how much I loved him." Isabel felt fresh tears forming in her eyes. She knew this would be hard. She looked up at Jesse who had a confused look on his face after she said she loved Alex. "Alex was the first person besides Max and Michael that I trusted. Though, I never told him that. The next day Alex died in a car accident. I felt liked I died, too. It was so hard for me. I can remember all the times I was mean to Alex That made me feel worse because I never really told Alex how much I appreciated him always being there for me. We all dealt with it in our own ways. I kept denying the fact that he was gone and I could never see him again. Because I knew if I told myself he was never coming back I would go crazy. I finally realized that I can't bring him back. But do u want to know the best thing Alex ever did for me? He showed me how to love. That's how I can love you with all my heart. Because I finally learned to let people into my life and not to be afraid. I love you so much. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. It's just so hard for me." Isabel began to cry again.

Jesse wiped away her tears with his thumb and smiled at her. " Isabel, it's okay I understand. He was your first love. I just want you to know that you don't have to be afraid to tell me these things. I will love you no matter what.

"Thank you so much for understanding." She gave him a soft kiss and hugged him staying there in his arms. _That's one secret down, one to go._ Isabel thought.

A/N: thats it for now. tell me if u want me to continue cause she'll probably be telling her alien secret next. 


	2. Telling their secret

A/N: sry it took me so long to update this i just didn't have time to get on the computer cause i had to work on my STUPID science fair project. ok well here's when Isabel tells her big secret. in this story the episode "I married and alien" never happened. just so u know when i put two stars next a paragraph it means its Jesse's POV but it's only one paragraph and will only happen once in the story.

Isabel looked the window of the Crashdown. "Okay he's coming." she said when she saw Kyle coming across the street. Kyle walked inside and everyone screamed "Surprise!" 

"Wow this is great. Thanks." Kyle said.

"It was Isabel's idea." Michael told him pointing to Isabel.

"We helped." Maria chimed in pointing to herself and Liz.

"Well then I have to say thanks to my 3 favorite girls." Kyle smiled and gave the three of them a hug.

Everyone was having a great time and Isabel was really happy she got the idea. She knew Kyle felt bad about everything that happened last year.

"Isabel, can you help me with something in the kitchen." Liz said later that night.

"Sure." Isabel followed Liz back to the kitchen. "Wow the cake looks great." Isabel told Liz.

"Thanks. Can you get me the candles? I left them upstairs in the living room." Liz asked

"Sure. I'll be right back." Isabel said and she disappeared up the stairs.

Liz grabbed a knife to cut the cake, but it slipped in her hands. Blood began to pour from the opening in Liz's skin. Right in the middle of her palm. "Isabel, hurry up! I need help!" Liz yelled up the stairs. She wrapped a paper towel around her hand, but the blood began to soak through.

Isabel walked back into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" 

** Meanwhile Jesse walked into the backroom and was about to go into the kitchen when he heard Liz say, "I cut my hand with the knife." _Why is she telling this to Isabel?_ Jesse wondered. He stayed out of the kitchen when he heard Liz add, "Can you fix it for me?"

"Sure, but I have to make a connection. Just let your mind go blank." Isabel said. _What is she talking about?_ Jesse thought as he saw Liz unwrap her hand.**

Isabel put her hand on top of Liz's She concentrated hard and began to make the connection. Isabel got a lot of flashes from Liz, some from when she was little but they were mainly of Max. Then she was in and connected. She nudged Liz's molecules together, closing the cut. Then she took her hand off of Liz's and broke the connection.

"Thanks." Liz said as she began to put the candles on the cake.

"No problem." Isabel told her. Just then they heard a noise from the backroom. Liz walked over to the door and found Jesse.

"Hey, Liz. I was wondering if you girls needed any help." he said nervously trying to hide the shock of what he'd seen Isabel just do.

"No, we're fine. We'll be right out." Liz said.

"Okay." Jesse said and he went back to the party.

"Iz," Liz began as she walked back into the kitchen. "Don't freak out, but I think Jesse saw you heal me." 

"No! You can't be serious! He can't know anything!" Isabel said obviously freaking out. "Do you think he really did?"

"I'm not sure. He probably didn't, but for know let's have fun at the party and then we'll talk to Max and everybody about this later." Liz suggested.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway I don't want to mess up Kyle's birthday this year, too." Isabel said. They brought the cake out and everybody began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. The rest of the night Isabel avoided talking to Jesse for more than a minute.

Later that night after everyone left the Crashdown and everyone finished helping Liz clean up, Jesse was ready to leave. "Come on, Isabel, we should get home." he said.

"Oh, well Liz asked me to help her with some math homework." Isabel lied.

"Yeah, I really need help." Liz told him.

"I'll meet you at home?" Isabel asked Jesse.

"Yeah that's fine." Jesse kissed Isabel's cheek and walked out of the Crashdown. _She's avoiding something_ Jesse thought as he left.

"Isabel, what's going on?" Max asked.

"We think Jesse saw me heal Liz. "Isabel told everyone.

"Liz, why did Isabel have to heal you?" Max immediately turned his attention to Liz.

"She just cut her hand!" Isabel informed him. "Now can we please focus on the big problem now?"

"Are you absolutely sure he saw you?" Maria asked.

"Well we're not sure because right after we broke the connection we heard a noise in the backroom. That's when I found Jesse and he was standing right near the door." Liz told them.

"Max, I think we should tell him." Michael suggested.

"Yeah he's right. There's no point in keeping the secret from him anymore." Kyle agreed.

"I guess we should tell him." Max said finally giving in. "But not tonight. We have to all be there."

"Why?" Isabel asked.

"Isabel it's not only your secret to tell." Max told her.

"Fine, but you have to let me start telling him on my own." Isabel said.

"Okay." Max agreed.

"Can we leave now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Isabel do you need a ride?" Max asked.

"I guess but I don't know what I'm going to tell Jesse." Isabel said.

"Why don't you stay here?" Liz offered. "Call Jesse in about an hour and tell him it got late and you didn't want to drive home. Then ask him to come pick you up in the morning. You can tell him here and we'll all be around."

"Good idea." Isabel told Liz. Everyone left and about an hour later Isabel called Jesse and told him the story Liz made up. Isabel slept on Liz's couch and woke up in the morning ready to tell Jesse her secret.

"Hey, Isabel." Jesse said as he walked into the Crashdown and kissed her.

"Hi!" Isabel said. "Can we talk?" 

"Yeah. I was gonna ask you the same thing." Jesse told her. "Come on let's go home and talk about things."

"Can't we just talk here?" Isabel asked. "We can go in the backroom."

"Isabel these are our private family matters." Jesse said.

"Jesse, they are my closest friends and are like family to me it's not like they're going to listen in on our conversation." Isabel said referring to Max, Michael, Maria, Liz, and Kyle all sitting at a booth near them.

"Yeah sure we'll talk here." Jesse said.

Isabel led Jesse towards the backroom. With every step she took she lost her confidence more and more.

"I want to ask you something about last night." Jesse began as he sat down in a chair.

Isabel sat down across from him. "I promise I will explain everything you just have to listen." 

"Isabel, what is it this time?" Jesse asked angrily. He knew she had kept another secret from him.

"Please don't get mad. All I ask is that you listen." Isabel began nervously.

"Okay." 

"Max, Michael and I aren't from around here."

"What do you mean? You're from a different state or something?"

"More like a different solar system." Isabel saw Jesse's mouth open in shock. "Let me finish. We are from a planet called Antar. We were in the crash of '47. It was real. We are only 18 because we were in incubation pods until the 80's. We broke out of the pods when we were about 7. My parents found Max and I on the side of the road right after we had broken out of the pods. And I guess you figured out that Michael was found and put in the orphanage. Last night you saw me heal Liz. Max, Michael and I are aliens."

"You're kidding right! This is some joke you guys thought up to tell me for April Fools" Jesse laughed.

"Honey, it's not April." Isabel told him.

"But this has to be a joke." Jesse said.

"It's no joke." Max said when he appeared in the doorway with Michael next to him. Then Liz, Maria, and Kyle followed behind him. Jesse felt as if he had been bombarded by an army of men trying to beat him up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be true that Isabel was . . . was an alien?

A/N: ok that's it for now i promise to have the next chapter up within the next 2 or 3 days but after the 3rd chapter this story is over. please review!!! 


End file.
